


Stolen Dreams

by thisisfaycountri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, M/M, Multi, Other, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisfaycountri/pseuds/thisisfaycountri
Summary: Year three, Harry runs to Diagon after an interaction with his uncle. After being given the safe room at the Leaky Cauldron, he soon finds a dog that follows him around and finds himself with too much time on his hands. His Slytherin friends mention a book that he could find in Knockturn and on his first attempt into the alley, things get... Sirius. Suddenly having adult supervision, how will Harry grow up? And what will happen with his natural gift, and his unhealthy habit?Basically a really, really slow burn. He won't even meet the Avengers until he's all grown up. Lots of drama and violence with romance later on.





	1. Chapter One

I move faster, glancing over my shoulder again. My uncle had been furious, blustering around like he was actually going to kill me this time.  So far, he had stayed to scream at the night sky that Aunt Marge had faded into.

I rub at my arm as I turn back to focus on the path in front of me. My arm had snapped under uncles anger three days ago and while I had repaired it, it was still weak and ached. The bruise across my face wasn’t as bad as it had been this morning, but I hadn’t stopped to heal it properly.

It takes less time then I think it should to get to the Leaky Cauldron. I had managed to wrap my magic around the trunk I had bought first year and had it shrunk small enough to go into my pocket. It had taken another minute to get it light enough to go into my pocket and not rip a hole in it. So I wasn’t dragging that around like a loon, but still, a soaked, bedraggled, beaten boy showing up at the door was a shock to the bartender. I wasn’t sure what his name was, Tom was the owner but I’ve never talked to him personally besides the whole ‘you’re Harry Potter Merlin’s Beard this is amazing’ incident in my first year. This bartender was younger, took one look at me, and dragged me inside and to the back room.

“What ya doin’ in the rain boy?” he snaps, his accent startling me. Before I can answer he’s flicking his wand in several directions, casting a dozen charms in half a second. My clothes dry, my hair is a poofed mess as I shake it out from his drying charm. I pat myself down and besides feeling warm and refreshed, I don’t feel much different.

“I, uh, wanted a room for the night,” I say as evenly as I could. 

“Did ya have a guardian book ya a room?”

“Uh, no?” I answer, pushing my hair out of my face to see the man more. His eyes zero in on the left side of my face, and his stern look softens.

“Alrigh’ boy. I’ll sign off as ya guardian, so’s long as you plan on payin’. School starts in a month. Ya stayin’ ‘til then?”

“If I could.” I hesitate to answer, hoping he doesn’t get angry again. Now that I know he’s not angry at me I focus. He has blond hair and blue eyes. A rough beard touching his chest and his hair pulled back in a tight tail. He was also massive, twice as tall as I was and could probably pick me up from the top of my head with one hand.

“Stay there.” he points to where I’m standing and I watch him disappear in a back room. 

He comes back less than five minutes later with a covered tray, a tub of paste, and a key.

“Room 10 is open. Take this up. Ya eat, take a bath, and ya put this on that shiner before ya go to bed. Meet me here at 10 am tomorrow, ya understand?” he asks. 

“Yes, sir,” I answer immediately, glancing at the tub in my hand. It wasn’t labeled, but I figured it was a bruise paste of some kind.

“Go now. If’n anyone asks, ya name is Leon, and yer Georgies nephew.” 

“Yes, Sir.” I agree again before leaving the room quickly. I find the room with a 10 on it, slipping into the room and setting down the tray. I uncover it and my mouth waters at the hot beef stew, roll, and glass of butterbeer. I quickly dig in, demolishing the food faster than I normally do at the beginning feast at Hogwarts. For whatever reason, the Dursley’s had been feeding me even less than normal. I shower, smear the paste on my eye and quickly fall into bed, exhausted. 

I wake up well before ten. I’ve managed to unshrink my trunk, change, and tidy up my room before it rolls around, and when it does I cautiously leave the room. I’d noticed last night that the staircase to the left led straight down to the kitchen/bar area, and the one at the end of the hall leads to the first floor of rooms. I hesitate at the kitchen staircase, trying to listen and see if anyone was in there.

“Get down here if yer wantin’ breakfast boy.” Georgie’s voice carries up to me, and I startle a little before I head down. He points to an empty table near the stove and  I sit obediently. He puts a plate of porridge, bacon, and sausage on my plate and I dig in as quickly as I had last night.

“Yer goin’ to Gringotts and gettin’ the gold yer needin’ to stay the rest of the summer. 60 gallons for yer room and food. After that, I expect you here every meal so I know yer eatin’, alrigh’?” he says once I’ve finished.

“Yes, sir.”

“My name is Georgie boy, you should use it. Take that tray out back, a strays been dropin’ by lately and I’m tired of him tippin’ bins over.” is his parting remark before he waves me out of a back door. I immediately see the guilty party, a black, skinny dog that would be huge if I couldn’t count every one of its ribs. It growls at me immediately, and I crouch low in response.

“Easy boy. I’ve got some food for you.” I sooth, setting the tray on the ground. I scurry away when the dog lunges, but all it does is start in on the food. 

“Good boy.” I murmur as I ruffle up my hair. I hear the dog yelp and when I glanced back at him he’s low to the ground, tail wagging excitedly as he looks at me.

“What?” I ask him, and he wiggles a little closer. I laugh, reaching out to him slowly and petting him when he gets close enough. I sit there petting him for a good five minutes before I sigh.

“Alright buddy, I got to go to Gringotts.” I stand to leave and he whines, standing with me. He seems content to walk with me, and I allow him to with a shrug. I flip my hood up, the drizzle that had started making it easy to blend in that way.

“It’s 10:25, surely you can open five minutes early!” a man says loudly ahead of me. I see the glint of gold as he pockets his watch, and I zero in on it like a hawk. I try to twitch myself away, but I’m still focused on it.

“Dammit, really? Now?” I curse myself, even as I brush against the man, barely there, and pocket his watch.

I make it to Gringotts, still disgruntled at my ‘magpie moment’ as Luna calls it, and make it to a teller.

After my first year, Lucius Malfoy and Theodore Nott Senior made sure that I knew exactly what I was doing when it came to dealing with the goblins, and some etiquette lessons as well. I spent the winter holidays with Theo and the Easter holidays with Draco. Blaise had suggested I spend the next break with him, but I was informed that I was  _ required _ to be home with my muggle relatives so I promised to spend Easter with him and Winter with Theo again. 

“Hello Master Goblin, I’d like to make a withdraw from my trust vault.” 

“Certainly. This way.” he waves me off to the left and I leave with a new Goblin. 

This trip goes much more smoothly than my last one, where I was with Theo and Blaise and their parents had taken thirty more minutes than necessary. I barely pause to drop the 60 gallons on the table in front of Georgie before sprinting upstairs. I’m surprised to see the dog with me, but I let him in and quickly lock the door. 

“Stupid stupid stupid! You  _ idiot _ .” I mutter as I pull the pocket watch out from the pouch I’d placed it in. It was solid gold, with an eagle on the outside and a long chain that hit the floor when I’m holding it to my chest. A whine alerts me to the dog, who's taken home on the bed.

“I know I know. I can’t help it. I zero in on something and I just… nab whatever it is drawing my attention. My friend calls it my magpie moments.” I cut myself off as I realize I’m talking to a  _ dog _ . I run my hands over it again, and I focus on my magic. If I stole it, then I might as well make something out of it. Dropping to sit cross-legged on the floor I focus my magic in. I wanted something that would make noise when I tapped my magic against a number… wether with my wand or with my finger, and could turn it off by touching it anywhere. I feel the rush  I always get when I make something happen without my wand or words. When the rush settles, I know it works. Touching against the tick mark marking five minutes from now, I set it to the side and lay back. I huff when the dog jumps down and drapes himself against my side, tail wagging slowly. 

I grin happily when the alarm goes off a few minutes later.


	2. Chapter Two

“Stay,” I tell the dog, waving my hand at it impatiently. It barks, nipping at my feet before it sits next to me. I groan. I couldn’t very well sneak anywhere with a dog on my heels. 

 

“Fine, but when I tell you to stay you stay put, got it?” I point my finger at him and he barks again tail wagging. I roll my eyes. He’d been acting like this since I’d pulled my invisibility cloak out of my trunk. The first time I had tried to leave, the door was locked. 

 

Georgie had explained, after the first afternoon I spent locked in, that room 10 didn’t technically exist. It was a room he had made-with Tom’s agreement- for ‘runaways’ like me. At Georgie’s discretion, anyone wanting to get away from abuse could rent out the room. Any time someone looking for the person- the abuser, Aurors, the minister himself, even- came around, the room would lock down and wards would go up, hiding the room, the magic, and the person from them. Apparently, the Aurors had come through the first time around. Now it was a mix of people  I didn't know.

 

I make it to the kitchen, but don’t see Georgie anywhere.

 

“Dennis, could you tell uncle I ate my lunch? I’m headed out.” I ask the man on the grill. I’d learned most of their names after being here for three weeks. It was now the middle of August. I thought for sure that I was going to get caught and sent home by one of the other workers here at first. Apparently, Georgie has had a lot of ‘nephews’ and no one even batted an eyelash that I looked nothing like him.

 

“Will do kiddo. Have fun!” Dennis says brightly. He was American and was working here part-time while studying under someone in London for his Charms Mastery.

 

“Alright, Stay,” I tell the dog. He’d followed me since I fed him my first day here, and I normally didn’t mind, but I didn’t want him with me when I was trying to sneak into Knockturn. I duck into an alley, pushing my magic out to make sure no one saw me. When it settles I make sure the dog is sitting, and then whip the cloak on and head down the Alley. I wanted to get to a shop that Theo had told me about, that sold books on people who had magic like me. His father had mentioned offhandedly that he might go there to get my Christmas gift, but  I didn’t want to wait that long.

Before I can pass the first off-branching street, I notice a hole in the wall. It had magic all over it, and I’m attracted to it like I am to shiny objects sometimes. Before I realize it I’ve taken the magic down, and have a dull gold ring with a rather ugly rock on it in my hand. Still, I feel myself latch onto it. Shrugging, I slide it on my finger and start to move down the alley again. Before I can get farther I feel something tug on the cloak. I whirl around and scowl.

 

“Let go!” I hiss at the dog. He ignores me and pulls insistently. I either go with him or have the cloak torn, and I wasn’t willing to let that happen.

 

“Fine!” I hiss at it, moving away from the alley and back to the area I’d warded off. I rip the cloak off and glare at the dog.

 

“I need to get down there! I told you to stay here!” I chide the dog. Before I can blink, the black dog was a man with wild, black hair and grey eyes. He was tall, he towered over me. He was skinny and was wearing dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

 

“Wh-”

 

“A thirteen-year-old has no business in Knockturn!” the deeper voice that comes out of his mouth surprises me from a guy so skinny. Suddenly, he seems to realize he’s no longer a dog because he looks down in surprise and starts swearing.

 

“Harry, I-”

 

“How do you know my name!?” I’m almost embarrassed at the way my voice breaks. I back away from the man, down farther into the alley, and he drops to his knees to make us eye level in response. I know that I hadn’t actually said my real name since I found the dog, and no one had outed me, either.

 

“Whoa, hey. Harry, calm down. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just announce what I was like that. I’m sorry. I’m your Godfather. I was really good friends with your parents. I can’t…. I’m so sorry, that I wasn’t there for you at first. And I can’t really be there right now unless I’m Padfoot.”

 

“What makes you think I should trust you?” I demand, even as I reach my magic out and feel around him. He was telling the truth, but I still didn’t like him.

 

“You’re an Enchanter.” 

 

“I’m a wizard.”

 

“No, you’re an Enchanter. A class above the rest. You don’t need a wand. You can will magic. You don’t have a magical core. It’s in your blood, in your muscles, in every fiber of your body. It’s a blessing from mother magic herself. She loves you, and this is her way of showing it.”

 

“I’ve never heard of anything like that.” 

 

“I know. It’s not taught at Hogwarts anymore. There hasn’t been an enchanter in range of Hogwarts in over a thousand years. India usually has one or two a year, and Drumstrang still has enough that they have to teach about it. Listen, Harry. I’m saying, that you can feel my magic. My magic will be more loyal to you, as a blessed child, than it will be to me. What does it say? Am I lying?” he asks, trailing off slightly at the end. His hands are up in a surrendering gesture, still on his knees and a good dozen feet away. 

 

“No.” I murmur after a few tense, silent moments. His whole body relaxes.

 

“I was arrested, the night your parents died. I want you to use your magic, feel mine for this next sentence,” he says it in a firm, don’t argue with me tone. I’m startled, but reach out again. At my hesitant nod, he speaks in that same tone.

 

“I was  _ not  _ Lily and James Potter’s secret keeper.”

 

Okay, not a lie, but what did that mean? He must see my puzzled look because he sighs, dropping his hands to rest on his thighs.

 

“A secret keeper is someone trusted by a person or family to be tied, by magic, to a building or area. This person will be the only one in the world who will remember where said area or building is, and consequently the people that live there. Your parents went under this magic, called a fedelius charm when they were told by Albus that Voldemort was after you. The world,” He pauses, swallows, and looks down at his hands that he now has clenched in his lap.

 

“The world thinks that I was that person, for your parents. But  I wasn’t. Our friend, Peter, Pettigrew, was. When I showed up at your home, that night, he was there. Your parents…” he trails off, lost in thought, and when he speaks again its a completely different sentence.

 

“I chased him. I left you with Hagrid and I chased Pettigrew. I knew that if he got away, I would be framed. It would be me going to prison, not him. I had lied, I had told the world it was me to save your parents. But he killed a whole block of muggles and got away, leaving that mess on my head as well. They locked me up without a trial and I was trapped in Azkaban.”

 

“You’re Sirius Black.” I whisper, suddenly realizing what had been niggling at my mind since he appeared. He nods, not looking up at me.

 

“I am. I saw the newspaper that the minister had. Pettigrew was on the cover.”

 

“How?”

 

“He’s an animagus, like me. Can turn into an animal, I mean. I was a dog, your dad was a stag. He was a rat.”

 

A rat? A rat that was in the paper. My mind flashes to the Weasley’s and the headline they had, realizing that the rat in question was theirs.

 

“I don’t… how can you be sure scabbers is him?” I ask, frantic, and he seems surprised that I had caught on so quickly.

 

“He’s missing a toe, isn’t he?” 

 

“No idea. I think the twins said something about that once, yeah.”

 

He growls, sounding more like the dog I knew him as.

 

“Then it’s him. When I realized that he was in the school, where you was… I ran off the same day. I was furious. And then I found you, here, willing to feed a mangy mutt and looking like someone had used you as a punching bag. I couldn’t just  _ leave  _ you. He’s out of the country anyway, and until he gets back I was going to do my damnest to do what I should have done years ago, protecting you. My husband is going to kill me when he finds out though.” he mumbles the last part and I feel like I wasn’t supposed to hear that.

 

“Which includes keeping you from going down that alley!” he says, suddenly focusing on me again.

 

“There’s more than just bad people down the alley. Theres a ton of shops in the back alleys, one of which is a book store that sells books on Enchanters and how to better control the magic.” I defend myself.

 

“But you have to get through the people here first.” he says, not backing down.

 

“I had my dad’s cloak, I’m fine!”

 

“Common. Let’s go back to your rooms.” he changes what he was going to say, I can tell, and in an instant the dog is there again, looking at me expectantly. I huff and follow him to the room, where he immediately changes back, a huge grin on his face as he moves to the window.

 

“Your school owl is here!” he crows in delight. I scowl at his obvious avoidance of continuing the conversation. I suppose I wasn’t getting the book before Christmas after all.

 

“Third year already?” He murmurs. I realize he’s going through my mail, and I’m about to protest, when he hands me all but one piece of paper. He scratches at his scruffy chin as he reads something and I look over the rest.

 

“I’m writing Theo.” I murmur, moving to the small table.

 

“You’ve talked about him before. Who is he?”

 

“Theodore Nott of the house of Nott. he’s the ‘spare’ as he calls it, his older brother had already graduated.”

 

“Wait, Nott, as in Acryllus Nott?”

 

“Acre’s great! He told me to call him uncle Acre, because he doesn’t like his name. Says it makes him sound like paint.” I comment offhandedly as I begin writing.

 

“But he’s…. He’s a death eater!”

 

“His father, Blasphem, was. Acre never took the mark and had his father disowned as soon as he turned 17 and could prove he had broken the sanity clause in the house of Nott lordship.” I point out to him as he sits across from me.

 

“Any son of his would be in Slytherin.”

 

“Mr. Black, I’m a Slytherin. Have been for three years now. Year one was rough, I’ll admit. Theo was the only one who would talk to me besides Draco, and Draco only did it when no one was around. I declined both invitations to join their holidays because I didn’t trust them. This past year we grew closer and I went to Theo’s for Christmas and Easter for Dracos. I promised Blaise that I’d go with him to Italy this easter.” I tell him as I sign the paper. The letter just asked his father, a lawyer, to look into the trial of Sirius Black. Knowing Acre, he’d have Sirius free by tomorrow. I also told him we could meet up in Diagon whenever he was ready to shop.

 

“Well, at least you're friends with the Malfoy brat. I didn’t get along with his father, but my husband did. “

 

“Who's your husband?”

 

“Your second Godfather, Severus Snape-Black.”

 

“No!”

 

“What? What’s wrong with him?” he asks defensively.

 

“He hates me, that’s what’s wrong with him! I didn’t do anything to him and he takes points away when I breathe too loudly in potions. He gives me detentions all the time, he never believes me when I say something wrong. I’m in his house and he still picks on me, even after telling everyone that we should stick together! I TOLD him what that seventh year Avery did, and he just brushed me off and told me to grow up!” I clamp my mouth shut, realizing I’ve said a bit too much but he hasn’t noticed.

 

“Severus did that? There’s no- he adored you, he wouldn’t- Where is he?”

 

“Probably in the school's potions lab,” I mutter petulantly, moving over to Hedwig. I give her the letter and pet her a moment before I let her go.

 

“He’s working at the school? Under Dumbledore?” he asks, and his voice has risen a few octaves.

 

“Yeah. He’s the potions teacher. Head of Slytherin.” I eye him after the ‘under Dumbledore’ comment.

 

I know that Dumbledore is a good man, and that he has the greater good in interest. But that’s the worst part about him, in my opinion. The needs of the many outweigh the wants of a few and all that. He would do anything in his power to make everything go his way. For the most part that’s not a bad thing, but after finding some potions in my food first year that were designed to make me do ridiculous things and be loyal to him, I hadn’t trusted him. I know that he just wants to make sure that the hero of the wizarding world looks up to him, but that isn’t the way to go about doing it. Gallivanting through the castle at odd hours and finding a treasure of some kind to stop a clearly possessed teacher wasn’t my job, it was his. I ignored the potions, and he was angry but didn’t say anything because that would be admitting it was him in the first place.

 

“Dumbledore must have suppressed his memories of you. He dotted on you more than I did. Hell, he probably suppressed the memories of me, too…” he trails off, catching my attention, and I sigh.

 

“Or he obliviated him.”

 

“You can’t obliviate a master Occulmens. You can try, but at worst you’ll give them a pounding headache.”

 

“I’ve only got the basics down, I wouldn’t know that. A potion then?”

 

“Probably three or four. He used to take a purging potion after every meal. I doubt he knows how to even make one now.”

 

“Hmm.” I don’t reply to that, though an idea does come to mind that has Sirius looking at me suspiciously. I give him an innocent smile.

 

“What are you holding?” I ask to get his attention off of what I was planning. He glances down and shrugs.

 

“Your Hogsmeade permission slip.”

 

“Oh. Burn it for all I care.” I wave him off and start moving dials on my trunk, aiming for my library compartment.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been able to go in and out of the castle since the first year, I have no need for someone’s  _ permission _ .” I bite out, finding my ancient Runes Book I had bought as extra reading last year, and then the arithmancy ones. Seeing them the same as the ones on my list, I put them back and cross them off. I dig through the extra defense books I have and brighten when I realise that out of my collection, none of them were the ones on the list. I make a note and continue on before I realize that Sirius was extremely quiet. I glance back and he has a confused look on his face as he watches me.

 

“First year?”

 

“Mhm. I made a bet with the Weasley twins and won. They handed over the map that they had of the school and showed me how to use it. They also refuse to make bets with me now.” I mutter a little petulantly. It wasn’t  _ my  _ fault that I had heard possessed Quirrel muttering about trolls and Halloween.

 

“Map? What kind of map?” he’s suddenly very excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet next to his trunk.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The map! Did they make it?”

 

“No, they nabbed it from Filch’s office. The Maurader’s map, I think it’s called. I don’t use it often, only when I need to go out of the castle.”

 

“You’ve got the map! Oh, that’s exciting. And you’re using it to sneak out! I’m so proud.” he crows, a grin on his face. I roll my eyes at his antics. 

 

“I’m assuming you made it then?”

 

“Me? No. your father and Remus were always the brains behind the operation, I was just the pretty face,” he says joyously, still grinning.

 

“Uh huh. I somehow don’t believe that.” I tell him as I rummage in my trunk to find another piece of paper to write Draco. I turn around to see Sirius eyeing the watch I had nabbed earlier. He glances at me and I want to groan. I could already  _ hear  _ the lecture I was going to be receiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:
> 
> I've decided to give people a voice when it comes to NANOWRIMO, in November. There's a poll up here:
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/XZ92D8PP
> 
> It will end around midnight, October 31st, CMT. 
> 
> ALL THE KINGS MEN is part of the poll, and I will be backburning all other fics for that month, so if you want updates on this fic make sure you vote!


End file.
